Soaked Showdown: Junjou Romantica Vs Sekaiichi Hatsukoi
by Popcorn Stache
Summary: A very silly story! This time, I tried to keep the details brief so I know it's rushed.


**Hi readers! I am proud to announce that this is my third story. Thank you to those who added me to your author alert and favorited my stories. This is actually a short story (one chapter only) so there will be no updates to this particular story.**

 **This short story will only feature four characters from** _ **Junjou Romantica**_ **and four characters from** _ **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_ **. (All are ukes) All three of these characters are owned by Shungiku Nakamura. Also, just to warn you, the characters are out of character. I also warn you that I was only thinking about the plot so excuse me for the lack of detail in some areas which make the story rushed.**

The tahitian blue ocean sparkled from the bright sun that lit the entire shore; not a spec of darkness. The gentle summer breeze chimed the furin (wind chimes) that hung from the roof of a beach snackbar. A twenty-two year old boy in his blue swim trunks was inside the bar alone, resting his head on the granite counter.

"It's HOT~" the boy whined as he lifted his face and then put it back down on the counter. A female employee walked towards the boy with a large glass filled with pink lemonade with a slice of a lemon inside and a magenta straw sticking out.

"One Pink Lemonade for a Takahashi Misaki," the woman sang as she handed the glass to the boy. Misaki took the glass. "Thanks Midorikawa."

"Yo! Chibi-tan!"

Misaki looked up and turned around instantly. He recognized a man in a tight pink speedo standing behind him. Misaki sighed; resenting his encounter with his boyfriend's colleague, Isaka Ryuuichiro . "Isaka-san, I told you to call me Mi-sa-ki."

"Sure Chibi-tan!," Ryuuichiro responded as he plopped down on the stool right next to Misaki. Ryuuichiro raised his hand and shouted, "One ice cold Grolsch please!"

"Coming right up," Midorikawa cheerfully replied.

Misaki sipped his pink lemonade with an impatient look in his face. 'Of all people, why must I run into him?' he thought to himself. Misaki was suddenly surprised by feeling Ryuuichiro's large arm wrap around Misaki's shoulders.

"So! Where's Akihiko? You came alone?" Ryuuichiro asked.

Misaki sighed. "No, he's here. But he was late with his manuscript and he tried to run away from Aikawa-san. Aikawa-san somehow tracked him down so now she's standing behind him as he finishes all his work.

"Yikes! That woman is scary." Ryuuichiro chuckled. "But hey, business is business. Aikawa is serious about this. By the way Chibi-tan, I'm actually glad I ran into someone I can trust." Misaki stopped drinking his lemonade and looked at Ryuuichiro out of curiosity. "What is it?" Ryuuichiro looked at his surroundings. All he saw were very few customers and the guests outside on the beach. He then turned back to Misaki."Misaki, I'm in a lot of trouble with four men that work for Marukawa Publishing, my company," Ryuuichiro said slyly.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"Just come with me!" Ryuuichiro grabbed Misaki by the arm and the two ran from the bar. Midorikawa came back with Ryuuichiro's drink only to notice that Ryuuichiro and Misaki are gone. "Hmm?"

Ryuuichiro was running with Misaki's arm clutched in his grasp. "Isaka-san! Where are we going!?"

"Keep quiet!," Ryuuichiro quietly hushed Misaki as he suddenly stopped running. The two take a moment to catch their breath. Ryuuichiro pointed at a chair in front of Misaki facing the sea. Misaki noticed a blue haired man in orange trunks sunbathing in the chair.

"You see that ugly blue haired man?," Ryuuichiro whispered. "That's one of my colleagues, Yokozawa Takafumi. Here, take this." Ryuuichiro handed Misaki a chartreuse water gun. Misaki looked at the water gun and then at Ryuuichiro. "You want me to shoot water at him?" Misaki asked. Ryuuichiro nodded with a sinister grin. Misaki instantly shook his head.

"No way! I'm not getting involved with your childish pranks."

"Oh Come one Misaki. You can only have fun when you're young. It sucks being old.~"

"No means No!"

"I thought you might refuse." Ryuuichiro pulled out a small pair of socks wrapped in plastic. Misaki recognized a familiar logo on the socks. "Are…..are those…?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ryuuichiro spoke in a soft yet devious voice. "This pair of socks is a _rare_ collectable from your favorite manga series, _The✰Kan~_." Ryuuichiro shook the pair of socks in front of Misaki's eyes making his blood pressure increase. Misaki stuttered, "o-o-nly s-s-six fans were lucky to b-buy those socks because of the limited sales."

"You could be the _seventh_ ," Ryuuichiro tempted Misaki.

"The seventh?"

" _The seventh_."

"And all I have to do is…" Misaki started

"Pull the trigger…." Ryuuichiro finished. "Make Yokozawa _real wet_ "

Under complete control of Ryuichiro, Misaki turned to Yokozawa and approached him. Misaki walked in front of Takafumi. Takafumi noticed through his closed eyelids that the sun was blocked. He opened his eyes and took off the his sunglasses to notice Misaki standing in front of him with lusterless green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Takafumi asked sternly. His eyes widened and he jolted as soon as Misaki swiftly pulled the gun out and pointed it at his face. "Shit" Takafumi uttered in a small voice. Misaki began to pull the trigger, but Takafumi acted fast by leaping out of his chair and doing air side flips simultaneously. Takafumi landed on his feet. He saw his chair get soaked, but Takafumi was relieved to feel dry.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ryuuichiro laughed and cried hard at the scene. Ryuuichiro's loud laughter caught Takafumi's attention. "DAMN IT ISAKA! YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!?"

"Don't get distracted, Yokozawa!" Ryuuichiro continued to laugh.

Takafumi clenched his teeth with fury, but he became intimidated by Misaki as he approached Takafumi with the water gun. Takafumi ran away from Misaki making Misaki chase him. This made Ryuuichiro laughed even harder.

"This can't get any funnier," Ryuuichiro cried.

"You're right. It can actually get worse."

Ryuuichiro stopped laughing and turned to his left and noticed a young man in green swim trunks staring at him. "Onodera Ritsu. What a surprise seeing you here."

"Isaka-san, I just made peace with Yokozawa-san and I can't forgive you for pulling a prank on him," Ritsu stated with a serious look in his eyes. Ritsu then pulled out a magenta water gun and pointed it at Ryuuichiro's face. Instead of flinching Ryuuichiro chuckled and then smiled at Ritsu. "Actually Onodera, I'm _always_ prepared for unexpected events."

Ritsu expressed confusion. "What? What are you talki-" _**ka-chink!**_

Ritsu looked to his right and saw a man in red swim trunks aiming at Ritsu with a slate water gun. "What the hell?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"Onodera, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Kamijou Hiroki." Ryuuichiro introduced.

"We're not friends." Hiroki corrected Ryuuichiro. "We met through Usami Akihiko. Since my lover is busy at the hospital, I'll only engage in your childish games just this once."

"Usami Akihiko!? The famous novelist!?" Ritsu exclaimed. "I used to be his editor!"

"Really?," Hiroki asked curiously.

"Enough of the pleasantries," Ryuuichiro interrupted. "Onodera, I'll give you one chance to back out of this. This is a fight among real men." Ryuuichiro then pulled out his scarlet water gun. Ritsu was shook from being aimed at by two men at once.

"RICCHAN! YOKOZAWA-SAN!"

The three heard a high male's voice. Ritsu turned around out of excitement. "Kisa-san!" Ryuuichiro and Hiroki noticed a boy in yellow swim trunks who looked like a high schooler run towards them.

"Kisa-san?," Hiroki asked out of confusion.

"Shouta-san!" Takafumi exclaimed as he still ran from Misaki.

"Huh!? Kamijou-sensei!?," Misaki screamed out of fear as he recognized his college professor, Hiroki."

Kisa immediately pulled out a teal water gun and started shooting. Ryuuichiro and Hiroki both dodged the shots and gave Ritsu space. Then Kisa threw a lavender water gun at Takafumi. Takafumi catches the gun easily intimidating Misaki. Takafumi stops running, faces Misaki and opens fire. Misaki evades the shots by running from side to side.

When Misaki got close to Takafumi, he jumps over him. While he was in the air, Misaki made eye contact with Takafumi's gaping eyes of shock. Misaki landed on his feet. Then he stands up straight between Ryuuichiro and Hiroki. Ritsu and Kisa run towards Takafumi to stand together. The two groups of three stare at their opponents. Takafumi squeezed the gun in his hand and then performed a war cry.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then the other five men followed the cry and charged at each other. Both teams shot each other constantly. Streams of water flew in the air hitting everything but the men. Soon, a long stream of water splashed Ritsu's face. "Ngh!"

"RICCHAN!" Kisa cried.

"Onodera!," Takafumi briefly said, but turned to Hiroki. He saw him strike Ritsu. Takafumi shot a couple streams at Hiroki. All the shots drenched Hiroki's chest. "Damn it!"

Meanwhile, Kisa rested Ritsu's upper body on Kisa's lap. Kisa frowned as he wiped some of the water off of Ritsu's face. Ritsu handed Kisa his magenta water gun. "Avenge me…. Kisa" Kisa took the gun from Ritsu. "I will….Ricchan." Kisa placed a towel on Ritsu's face and then left him lying in the sand.

Takafumi was doing back flips while Misaki and Ryuuichiro kept shooting. Eventually, Takafumi was shot in both the chest and the back. "N-no." Takafumi whispered as he fell to his knees. He felt water trickle from his chest and back to the inside of his trunks. Ryuuichiro and Misaki both face Kisa.

"Well, you're alone now Kisa!" Ryuuichiro laughed maniacally. "Only a fool would face two people at once."

Kisa stared at the ground while his black hair covered his eyes. Then he said, "Only two fools would underestimate a man who lost a dear friend."

"What?" Misaki asked.

Unexpectedly, Kisa pulled his water gun and Ritsu's water gun out and started shooting with both guns. Ryuuichiro was too slow to react which resulted in him getting headshot. Water shed from Ryuuichiro's shiny burnt umber hair. "Shit!" Kisa noticed that Misaki was still completely dry. He started to pull the triggers on both guns. Misaki closed his eyes tightly expecting to be shot. However, he didn't feel any water. He opened his eyes and saw Kisa pulling the triggers a few more times. Kisa realized that he was out of water. "Oh….no." Kisa started running from Misaki.

"Chibi-tan! Don't let him get away!" Ryuuichiro shouted from the ground. "Remember our deal!"

Misaki quickly reminisced the agreement he had with Ryuuichiro about the _The✰Kan_ socks. That was enough to motivate Misaki to run after Kisa. The two ran across the beach; jumping over the guests lying down and sliding under the guests' open legs as they were stretching.

Soon, Kisa ran towards the high boardwalk as Misaki chased him. On that boardwalk, a man in cyan swim trunks stared at Misaki. Misaki's running body reflected in the blue eyes of that man.

"CHIAKI!" Kisa shouted. Misaki wondered why Kisa shouted another name. Misaki noticed the man on the boardwalk carrying a pocket knife. The man bent down and cut the tight rope attached to a row of catapults filled with water balloons. Misaki gasped as he saw numerous tiny water balloons rain on top of him. Misaki's entire body was doused in water. He stood soaked on top of a saturated bed of sand. He dropped his water gun in disbelief. Chiaki climbed down the ladder from the boardwalk and ran towards Kisa. The two jumped in the air and high fived each other. "YATTA!" Kisa and Chiaki danced together, Soon, Ritsu and Takafumi appeared and joined them in their celebration. Ryuuichiro and Hiroki came and covered the drenched shocked Misaki in towels.

"Once again Isaka-san, _you failed_." Takafumi smirked.

Ryuuichiro looked at Takafumi and simply smiled. "No, _you think_ I failed."

"Isaka-san, what are you talking about," Chiaki asked.

"There is one more person I recruited before the battle started, gentlemen." Ryuuichiro started. "You did have four members on your team. I knew that Shouta-san was counting on Yoshino Chiaki-san to annihilate someone when you lure your opponent."

"Then why did you tell me to follow him!?" Misaki complained.

Ryuuichiro folded his arms. "So I can lure Shouta-san and Yoshino-san to _him_."

The six oblivious men stared at Ryuuichiro and then one by one noticed a large white beach chair facing the sea. A young boy in purple trunks arose from the chair. The boy slowly ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Then he bent down and picked up a large object. The boys were looking at a huge honey colored water gun in the shape of a M202 FLASH Rocket Launcher.

"Everyone, meet, Takatsuki Shinobu," Ryuuichiro proudly introduced. The rest were way too shocked to look at the unbelievable one of a kind water gun.

"What…..the fuck…." Chiaki trembled. "Those ACTUALLY EXIST AS WATER GUN TOYS!?"

"Meet your maker," Shinobu said right before he pulled the trigger sending a massive sea of water at Chiaki, Kisa, Ritsu and Takafumi. The four scream as they are washed away by the tides created by Shinobu. Misaki and Hiroki stared with their mouths and eyes wide open. Ryuuichiro pulls out the drink he bought earlier, popped open the bottle and took a calm sip. Then he says, " _Isaka Ryuuichiro always wins_."

 **I hoped you enjoyed the story. Yes, it was very random and strange. I also know that the story did seem rushed, but I didn't want to explain** _ **every single**_ **action in complete detail. I know it's far from perfect, but I actually want to know your thoughts on the plot. It was just a random idea I came up with considering that fact that summer is near (as of publishing date). And no, water guns designed as rocket launchers don't exist.**


End file.
